User blog:Legofries/A Newbie's Guide to LT2!
If any of you want to edit this, you may go ahead. Just mention your edit on the comments below. Hello there! I am legofries, and I'll be teaching you all you need to know to get the best out of the game. Specifically, this guide will teach you how to get money quickly and what has to be bought first before anything else. What you need to do first is DO THE TUTORIAL. I know it's obvious, but most of the basics are right there. Too lazy to read everything? Click me! Keep in mind that this purely optional. You can devise your own strategy if you wish, but from my experience: from my noobiness of dragging the axe to the tree and expecting it to cut, and to me lava wood farming, this is the fastest way to advance through the game. TL;DR/Quick Summary Buy the best sawmill and the best truck and everything else will fall into place. Base building, automatic wood machinery, and making your beautiful house: all that isn't necessary. The truck and sawmill is what matters. Here's the steps without any detail. #Buy starter axe, farm Oak wood. #Buy land, sell the sign. #Buy a truck, get the shabby sawmill. #Get the hardened axe. #Get the fair sawmil. #Farm Birch wood. ##Optional: get a small trailer. #Get the silver axe. #Get Gold wood. #Get the Sawmax 02. #Get Lava wood. ##Try buying a fireaxe from someone if you can. #Get a large truck. #Get a large trailer. #Get another large trailer. #Farm even more Lava wood. #Buy and sell various products, including limited edition ones. You're done with the game! Expand your horizons even more by making awesome bases, stacking up on cash/limited items, or maybe even automatic wood farming setups. It's your choice! Be free! Basic/starter stage! *Start out with what the tutorial says. BUY THE STARTER AXE. I don't know why I had to type this, but some people just skip the tutorial and click everything and smash their keyboards to find out what they need to know. **'DON'T BE THAT GUY. BE SMART.' *Once you get the axe, chop a tree (preferably oak) and get cash. *Try this tactic out: when you're bringing the tree to the dropoff, put the trunk first into the funnel. This will make the trunk disappear, making the branches fall out, speeding the process up. Got good friends? *If you have good friends who have gone far into the game, ask them for 2,000 cash so you can skip directly to the intermediate stage of the game. ''I got 100 cash! *When you get 100 cash, buy a piece of land immediately at the land store. This is the most essential part of the game and you can't do almost anything without it. * Go to your land. Remove the sign and SELL IT. It gives you a free 400 cash headstart. I got 400 cash from the sign! *Buy a truck spawner. Put it on your land. After that, chop a few more trees until you get to 130 cash. *Get the Shabby Sawmill. Put your oak wood in it and you'll earn cash faster. *Use the truck to transport your oak wood to the wood dropoff! *Save up to 550. I got 550 cash! *Get the Hardened Axe. It's a great axe and it'll speed your stuff up. *Chop more (oak) trees and repeat until you get 1,600 cash. I got 1,600 cash! *Buy the Fair Sawmill. This starts you out on your intermediate journey in Lumber Tycoon 2. Intermediate stage! *Start farming Birch Wood, or in other words, that white mountain wood. *Use your truck and fair sawmill to farm this efficiently. *Optional: get a small trailer on this process. *Save up to 2,040 cash. I got 2,040 cash! *Get the Silver Axe. Oh yes, one of the best axes in-game. *Start farming gold wood. It's a great wood with mostly thin logs that are easy to farm. *Farm up to, sadly, 15,500 cash. I got 15,500 cash! *Use the astounding amount of cash in the best sawmill in the game, the Sawmax 02! *Start farming LAVA WOOD! **Try getting a fire axe from someone. It's usually pretty cheap, ranging from prices of 2k - 6k, most expensive being 10k. *See the guide here. Lava Wood Farming Tips! *Save up to 19,000 cash! I got 19,000 cash! *Get the Val's All-Purpose Hauler! This'll get you to the awesome advanced stages of the game. *FARM EVEN MORE LAVA WOOD! Advanced stages of the game! *Get large trailers/531 Haulers. Try getting at least two. * 'FARM EVEN MORE LAVA WOOD!' What next?'' Now that you've got the essentials of the game, rinse and repeat the lava wood farming process! #Build your base! #Make automatic wood chopping setups! #Buy and sell various limited edition products in the game! #For instance, gifts, rare axes, etc. The expert stages of the game concern getting hundreds of thousands to millions of cash from frequently buying and selling products. Be free! It's now your choice; the game is at its peak and you may do whatever you wish. There are no more requirements; it's now at your free will to decide what to do. Credits: *All those who made those wonderful photos. *All of you guys for creating and being in this this wonderful Wikia! Category:Blog posts